haplorphavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Galasdorin (Mewthree's ME Trilogy)
Galasdorin is one of the primary Protagonists from Adventures of Middle Earth, and Warriors Of Middle Earth. He is a brute who prefers to use Clubs over other weapons. This page will give you all kinds of information about him Personality Adventures of Middle Earth Galasdorin is 25 during ME. He is a brute of a man, towering at 6 ft. 7 in. but actually has a soft heart, as he shows multiple times throughout the RP. He went off to harden himself through meditation after the battle of Shin... Warriors of Middle Earth Galasdorin has not changed much, except that his mind is sharper, and he has a more cocky attitude. He is still that same towering man, and still a fierce fighter in combat Appearance Adventures of Middle Earth Galasdorin is a brute of a man, and towers above his enemies. He stands at a whopping 6 ft. 7 in, and usually picks up smaller foes to defeat them. He can chuck heavy things pretty far, and this has built strong muscle. He prefers to use Clubs more than anything. He has dark brown hair, which is usually covered by a helmet, and a deep scar across his left eye and one across the left side of his chest. Warriors of Middle Earth Galasdorin has had some minor canges over the 5 years. First, his mind is now sharper since he was meditating alot. Second, he now stands at 7 ft. Third, he now has a more pale white skin color, and his hair is now a light brown. (this is due to him being in the mountains for so long.) Plot Adventures of Middle Earth During ME, Galasdorin's main goal is to avenge his mother's death. He manages to accomplish this, but not without the help of his friend Hatch. Without Hatch, Galasdorin would never have died, and he would never have faced the man who killed his mother. With his life's goal accomplished, Galasdorin then faces the rest of the 11 trials he has to go through to find life, and is revived. He immediately sets outto find Hatch, and soon, he does. He wants to find Hatch because of a strange vision he had of a dark black tower in a volcanic wasteland. After he finds Hatch, they gather up their army, and the assault on Haradwaith is launched. The rest of the army deals with the ground enemies, while Galasdorin, Hatch, Trayson and Jossby all rush into Shin. They fought their way valiantly to the very top, where they faced Morgoth. Hatch's blade was foretold to kill Morgoth, but nobody could get a hit off on Morgoth. Eventually, he morphs, and then Medlos ends up stabbing him in the back with Hatch's blade, instantly killing Morgoth... Warriors of Middle Earth Quotes Adventures of Middle Earth "NO!!!" --Galasdorin in a flashback "Find...Life" --Galasdorin in the InBetween "MIGHTY STRIKE!" --Galasdorin using Mighty Strike on Ouranos, which ends up killing him Warriors of Middle Earth "Well this is just great...Now we've got intelligent creatures...oh well, I suppose they still die as easily as they did before." --Galasdorin to Roc, while standing in the bushes outside of Sca Inc. "Well...Kane/Are you coming or not?" --Galasdorin to Kane, as they are farther ahead of him "Hah! You can say that 'gain once we've made it all the way to that Mountain!" --Galasdorin to Roc, after Roc complains about his feet hurting Weapons & Abilities Weapons Adventures of Middle Earth For the longest time, Galasdorin was using a secret weapon called the Dead Cow, which could be used as a bludgeon. Towards the end of the story, he found a Mithril Club to use, and has used it ever since. Warriors of Middle Earth In WE, Galasdorin only uses his Mithril Club, which is his special weapon. Abilities Adventures of Middle Earth In ME, during the battle of Rivendale, Galsdorin exhibited a special defensive spell, that allowed him to take all damage from a hit that made him pass out. He also, while fighting Ouranos, powers up and uses Mighty Strike, which, ironically, ends up killing him Warriors of Middle Earth Galasdorin has not exhibited any special abilities yet in WE... Other Gear Adventures of Middle Earth For a while, Galasdorin wore a set of Basic Good Samaritan Armor. He eventually suits up in a full set of Mithril, from head to toe. Warriors of Middle Earth Galasdorin has not changed his Mithril armor that he used 5 years ago. He has not worn it in 5 years, but he wears it again when he sets out to find Hatch... Category:Galasdorin Category:Adventures of Middle Earth Category:Warriors of Middle Earth Category:Protagonist